ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Talon X Indominus Rex
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! DINO FIGHT! As Indominus Rex currently holds the title of Most Powerful Dinosaur, one Raptor of New Urth's Jealousy wishes to fix that. Will he be able to take down what could've been an attraction? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Talon.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Indominus Rex.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Jurassic World Original Soundtrack 13 & 14 - Chasing the Dragons / Raptor Your Heart) As Owen and the Team were driving from the Indominus Rex, they decided to floor it at 30 mph. I-Rex is still in hot pursuit. Owen: Jesus! Can any beast stop that unnatural monster?! As the team reached 40, Indominus is STILL catching up. But when all hope seemed lost... ???: GRRAHAH!!! A raptor like Dinosaur lunged at I-Rex, but she still was unphased. Claire was intrigued... Claire: Owen, What the hell is that?! Owen: I don't know what the hell Henry made, but it better kill the beast or else we'll have to shut this park down! The Raptor, Talon, knew both were unnatural, but only one would conquer Jurrasic World... The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 59.9-53.6: As Talon started the fight off, I-Rex immediately blended within her surroundings just as Talon was about to lunge at her and rip some flesh off of her. Talon was then sent flying as the camouflaged Giant used her tail to whip him. 53.2-47.6: As Talon got up, his instincts detected Indominus Rex charging at him. Given his size, Talon should be big enough to take on I-Rex from below. Talon used his Deinonychus claws, and spun like crazy. Not only did it do damage, but it also stopped Indominus Rex's Camouflage for a bit. 47.5-39.9: I-Rex's Camouflage is no longer safe from Talon. She then decided to blend in with her surroundings like a herd of Zebra would. But while I-Rex is fast, Talon is faster, and Indominus Rex was unable to catch up. As Talon got ready to pounce at I-Rex, She saw this scenario before, and as Talon pounced at the Giant Theropod, she opened her mouth and tried to swallow Talon... 39.8-28.4: ...But Talon used his claws to hook at the bottom of Indominus Rex's outer layer of her jaws' skin. Meanwhile, Owen, and Claire were wondering how far away they were of the fight. Claire: Owen. As much as this would seem cliched, but how far away are we from I-Rex? That was When Indominus Rex Screamed so loud, writhing in pain, Owen got his answer right away. Owen: Not far enough for our ears to become deaf! Come on! As I-Rex tried to shake Talon off, the Latter's claws only shredded through the experimental monster's skin. Worst of all, Talon bit off a huge chunk to eat from Indominus Rex's Tongue. 28.3-14.7: By the time I-Rex's mouth was bleeding, Talon was almost ready for the final blow. But now, Indominus Rex was free from all restriction, and SHE's ready to deal the Final blow! As Talon chomped on Indominus Rex's leg, crumpling her, she ripped off Talon's tail, forcing a lack of balance. Both crumpled to the ground, and by this point, it was uncertain who would win by this point. 14.3-0.1: While a Talon had the advantage the entire fight, this isn't to be anymore. Talon was too weak to summon his clan of raptors, but this was Indominus Rex's chance! If she can consume Talon, she wins, even as she dies after Talon. Without tail balance, Talon is unable to control his body. The battle ended with the Bigger Bad winning... (Jurassic World Original Soundtrack 13 & 14 - Chasing the Dragons / Raptor Your Heart Ends.) K.O.! As I-Rex finished Talon, she decided to rest her leg, and stayed in place until any intruder got in her way... Then they would meet the same fate as Talon... Results/Credits (Cues Jurassic World OST - 21. Nine to Survival Job - Michael Giacchino) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... INDOMINUS REX! Talon is from PRIMAL RAGE, owned by ATARI & Time Warner Interactive Indominus Rex, 13 & 14 - Chasing the Dragons / Raptor Your Heart, & 21. Nine to Survival Job are all from JURASSIC WORLD, owned by UNIVERSAL PICTURES, and LEGENDARY PICTURES Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:BMHKain